


Naruto: Poke-Henge Master

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Naruto, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Friendly Naruto, M/M, Mentor Naruto, Multi, Prodigy Naruto, Spy Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: When twelve year old Naruto discovers a Pokemon Game, namely White 2, he decides that he wants to Henge into his Mareep. In the end things turn out far more different than he expected.





	

Naruto sighs as he hides in the abandon warehouse again. The dust in the room proved that nobody but him has been here in years. Striding over towards the one box that is labeled he cautiously opens it and finds a small folding electronic device. Seeing a cartridge is in it he turns it on. It lights up and gives him a few options that all look equally strange.  
So he picks the one at the top, Pokemon White 2 is what it is titled. To his great surprise there are creatures who can throw elemental attacks of various kinds. So he travels through the game playing happily before pausing to sigh wistfully. “I wish I was a pokemon… Hey! Henge can make me into people so why not Pokemon?!” Naruto focuses and uses the well known hand sign for henge.  
Seconds after the poof he looks at himself to find a white cotton like substance on most of his body with a light up tail and static running through his fur. “Mareep!” He cries in joy. Picking up the video game in his mouth he wonders outside and begins stealthily going to the Hokage Tower. After a few steps he comes across a problem.  
“Bad Doggy! Help! Someone, help me!” Instantly Naruto reacts and sends a Thundershock at the dog causing it to yelp and run away terrified. Striding over to the child he sees that he is bleeding.  
Looking into the air he decides to get help by signaling. Carefully placing his game to the side he goes a few steps away before yelling. “MAREEP!” He lets loose a huge towering thunderbolt into the air directed at a trashcan and instantly a few ninja land in the alley. “Mareep...” He points at the child with a leg and the women instantly gather around the child. Naruto begins walking away and the child simply calls out.  
“Thank you Mareep!” Naruto nods as he continues walking before he sees the Hokage striding towards him. Instantly Dog the anbu is in front of him and Naruto has the game in his mouth again.  
“I want to know exactly who let loose that thunderbolt.” Sarutobi says with a deathly calm. The anbu points at Naruto before walking over and whispering in the Hokage’s ear. The Hokage simply nods to him and kneels down to the Naruto’s level. “You must be a very brave mareep to take on the wild dogs plaguing the area. I feel that I must reward you. Please follow me.” Naruto makes a sound of agreement and begins following Sarutobi and in a matter of minutes they are in his office with only the Anbu.  
A privacy barrier instantly goes up as Dog asks a question. “Naruto, are you alright?” Naruto perks up and after a poof of smoke vanishes he appears.  
“I’m fine. I just thought it would be fun to become Mareep and I did, then I used the pokemon move Thundershock on the wild dog attacking the little boy before using it with more power to get some ninja there.” Sarutobi simply puffs on his pipe thinking for some reason.  
Then he suddenly grins. “I believe that the ability to become a pokemon constitutes a bloodline limit. Do you think you can turn into other pokemon?” Naruto nods as he picks up his game and looks at his pokemon.  
He uses Henge again and a Oshawott appears in his place. “Oshawott!” He says happily. Sarutobi motions for him to hand the game to him and seconds later he is looking through the ten or so pokemon he has. “So… we need to train you to make an awesome demonstration before the Ninja Clean Heads and the Konoha Council to become a clan head yourself. Because of this I will be looking around for someone who has all the pokemon before buying that game from them. For now you need to train your pokemon you have on the game if you want them to follow onto your next game.”  
Naruto nods as he salutes him with a goofy, lopsided grin. “Oshawott!” Naruto releases the transformation and picks up his game. “I would say I can transform into a perfect copy of another Pokemon, gaining the Pokemon’s powers, capabilities, memories, life-force, and, possibly, personality.” Sarutobi hums thoughtfully as he writes a missive to someone. “I guess I can give you the inheritance that Minato willed to you as… I guess it is time to tell you then. You know how the Scroll is not the Kunai, right?”  
Naruto nods and Dog picks up where Sarutobi left off. “Well, your are the scroll for the Nine tailed fox. You keep it at bay protecting the people from its wrath. If you try hard enough you may be able to reach inside and talk to it.” Naruto frowns, ‘That would mean Gramps lied to me.’ Looking up he knows exactly why he lied.  
“Thanks Gramps, for telling me the truth. Now I can work towards a new goal. I will prove that I am not the Fox! Believe it!” Sarutobi smiles sadly at him before the anbu guide him from the room. After leaving the two head to the nearby training grounds.  
“Alright Naruto, considering that we need to have an array of Jutsu under your belt from the video game we should have you catch more than a few. How many elemental attacks do you have?” Naruto blinks before henging back into the Oshawott and using watergun on a nearby bush. The anbu nods, while it wouldn’t do long lasting damage it is ice. Next he transforms into Growlithe and spits some fire out.  
POOF!  
“Besides that my pokemon know a few basic attacks like Cotton Spore, which slows the enemy, Work Up, which heightens attack and special attack, and tackle and bite. There mite be more but those are the basic ones I know right now.” Dog nods with understanding before deciding to think for a few moments.  
“We need you to practice your aim. These attacks may have a certain range as well. I will permit you to use the Anbu Training grounds as that would be the most reasonable right now.” Naruto nods enthusiastically. The two of them head toward the Anbu Training Ground never realizing that the sighting of a Mareep would cause a bunch of Genin to hunt for pokemon.  
/.-.-.-.\  
Naruto sighs tiredly, the last five weeks has been spent practicing his Poke-Henge and poke-moves. Also, he learned to henge into dozens of pokemon thanks to the bought Pokemon Black 2. He has learned how to use every last move thanks to his Multishadow clone Jutsu he received from the Hokage. Tomorrow he is going to show the moves to the Clan Heads and the Konoha Council.  
Another good thing is his extra evasion practice in the form of pokemon running from fanatics who wish to hug him to death. It happens more when he is cute. One day a clone eevee accidentally followed him to school and barged inside to hide from the fangirls and darted over to Naruto before whining. He told him it would be okay moments before Hinata carefully began petting him. To say that Hinata is gentle would be be putting it wrong. She carefully brushes out his fur while grooming him and often gives him treats… or at least his eevee. When he showed everyone the pokeball they all knew that she belonged to him.  
Emo King has been trying to force him to hand eevee over to him and has even hired people to catch him. Eevee just uses henge to transform into a groudon and roars at them causing everyone to scurry away from him in fright before a clone eevee pops up on top of his head bouncing hyperly. They always think it is amusing to scar them. So, since it is the final year he can graduate, if he becomes clan head of the renewed Uzumaki he will automatically become a ninja of the Leaf.  
Rushing out in front of him is a pikachu being chased by another mob. Wincing as the pikachu rams into Might Guy he blanches at the sight of stars in his eyes. “CUTIE PIE, I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE EVIL WOMEN!” Thankfully he doesn’t squish him but he does pick him up and take off running. Naruto sweatdrops at the portrayal of youth.  
Stepping into his house he turns around in time to find his cloned mewtwo cooking. Thankfully the mewtwo thought to read the might of a master chef and thankfully was apprenticed by the man. Thankfully the man keeps the status of mewtwo being his new cook under wraps to make sure that he has an awesome cook.  
“Mewtwo, I’m home.” Walking into the kitchen where he smells the food he freezes at the sight of Hinata sitting meekly at his table.  
“Good, cause I think we need to give Hinata a pep talk. Also, maybe we could offer her a pokemon, preferably something with an elemental attack.” Mewtwo says from over the stove. As usual he is using telekinesis to cook and hover in the air at the same time. Hinata perks up at the mention of a Pokemon before Naruto has a briliant idea.  
“Sure thing. Hinata, what do you know about Lapras?” Her eyes begin glittering and she nibbles on her lip.  
“Um, Lapras are a gentle and kind pokemon. It enjoys ferrying people and pokemon across water and can read the minds of those around them. They tend to sing beautifully when in a good mood and they are the Water/Ice Transport Pokemon."


End file.
